Rise Above
by Miayu
Summary: Hello! This is an A/U about Bulma and Vejiita. Bulma unwillingly becomes Zarbon's slave and will face some of the toughest challenges in her life...including meeting a certain Saiyan Prince. Chapetr four up!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, it's me again. I didn't drop off the face of the planet as some believe, but I've just been too busy to write. I've got a good idea for a story though. It's B/V (of course) and is totally A/U. In this story Zarbon is REALLY strong, but not stronger than Frieza. The first chapter doesn't have Vejita in it, but he's coming, don't worry. Please read this and give me your honest opinion. I really would appreciate it. Oh, almost forgot, DBZ doesn't belong to me. (big surprise there)   
  
Rise Above   
Chapter One   
By: Miayu   
  
Zarbon surveyed the area pensively. 'So this is the earth... What a waste of space.' Master Frieza had the planet purged for no obvious reason as far as Zarbon was concerned. When the order went out two weeks ago to have the planet ready for sell in a month, Zarbon begrudgingly went about with the task of planet annihilation. It was not as if he minded killing the inhabitants of the earth, hell, he thought that was the fun part. It was just that since he had been promoted to be Frieza's right-hand man, he viewed manual labor being below him. After all, that's what saiyans were for.   
  
Frieza's favorite plaything, the mighty Prince Vejita, was off purging a planet in the Zolkar system and wouldn't make it back in time for the order to go through. Frieza then commanded Zarbon to eradicate the humans from the planet and sell it to the highest bidder.   
  
Zarbon was over confident about his earlier success to say the least. 'I almost chipped a nail beating those pathetic excuses for warriors into the ground.' He was surprised when he discovered that a welcoming committee of fighters showed up for his arrival. They had obviously sensed his presence when entering the earth's atmosphere. On each warrior's face, determination and grim resolve seemed to be set in stone.   
  
Zarbon soon wiped that look off their faces. He made quick work of the three-eyed man and his little clown/mime sidekick, then turning to a man with scars on his face and pummeling him unmercifully into the ground. Next on the list came a small boy named Go-something or other and his equally small bald companion. They didn't last long. This seemed to greatly upset the green warrior Zarbon identified as a namekian and also upset a man that seemed to show many characteristics of a saiyan. Despite the pair's obvious rage, Zarbon had killed the namekian in one blow and began to take on the saiyan. The green-skinned alien actually had to power up to his berserk from in order to gain the upper hand. Once Zarbon reached that pinnacle of power that he was very rarely forced to use, the young man didn't stand a chance in hell. Which a quick blow to the stomach and a roundhouse kick to shatter his vertebrae, the young saiyan's life was snuffed out like a candle.   
  
This confused Zarbon to no end. The only saiyans left were Vejita, Radditz, and Nappa, right? This man was obviously a saiyan though. On closer inspection of the corpse Zarbon found the man's tail spot. "Bizarre..."   
  
  
Unbeknownst to Zarbon, a figure which held virtually no fighting ki at all was crouched behind a nearby boulder, watching as whole horrific scene was unfolded before her. Tears splashed down her face at the loss of her most beloved friends, and her childhood lover, Yamucha. 'It was going to be a reunion, we...we were finally going to get to see the whole gang together again. This isn't happening... I must be dreaming. This can't be real!' Bulma's fists were closed so tightly in fear and anger that a trickle of blood slowly formed in her palm and dripped to the ground.   
' Maybe I should just run out there and make a mad dash for safety.' Bulma thought. 'That freak's sure to find me and kill me anyway. Might as well do it on my terms."   
  
Slowly Bulma rose from her hiding place and surveyed the area while the alien was looking elsewhere. For once Bulma was almost glad for her nonexistent ki level. She saw her hover-jet was about two hundred meters away, but running out there would make about a much sense as sleeping on a railroad track and hoping the train won't hit you. 'Oh well, at least if I make I can perhaps warn the rest of the world, though I can't see what go it'll do.' The woman cautiously took a step away from the boulder preparing to break off in a dead run.   
  
'Now that Piccolo's dead I can't even pray to Kami for help.' Bulma mused sarcastically. Without another though Bulma began to run as fast as she could for her hover-jet. ' Please! Please! I can make it, I can make it.' She ran faster.   
  
But not fast enough. Zarbon landed in front of her forcing her to practically slam into him as she screeched to a halt. 'Kami, he's fast.' Bulma muttered a few choice words under her breath, as she looked into a face that now held her life in his clawed hand. Instead of seeing rage or anger, she saw something that terrified her even more. He was smiling.   
  
"Well, well, well. And what do we have here? Lost pretty girl?" Zarbon teased as he grabbed her arm. "I guess you've come to fight me now too, heh?" The alien was taken back by the young woman's stunning features and really couldn't believe his luck. He felt like having some fun, and this creature would do perfectly.   
  
"Let go of me you bastard! If you even touch me, so help me God, I'll..." Bulma was cut off by a rough shake from Zarbon. "You'll what? A female as beautiful as yourself would certainly be put to waste if I just blew you into oblivion. While I'm on this dirtball of a planet I might as well have a little fun, right?"   
  
It was slowly dawning on Bulma exactly what Zarbon was saying. "Oh no, please... don't." He tightened his grip on her arm to painful pressure. "I'm tired of talking. Let's go somewhere more comfortable... shall we?" The blue haired women began to trash around violently, hoping to find some means of escape, but to no avail. Zarbon slapped her in the face to make her stop, and Bulma felt as though very bone in her face was broken.   
  
"You will do as I say little one... I'm your master now." Bulma's eyes began to well up with tears and she knew trying to escape would be futile.   
  
"Please! No! Nooooooooo!"   
  
  
  
Well, the first chapter didn't have any B/V in it, but it will, trust me. This is a B/V fic after all. If I get at least two reviews I'll continue. I know it really sucks right now, but it'll get better. Don't worry, it's not going to be all angst either. I've got lots of great ideas, so don't let the first chapter's shortcoming make you stop reading this. I'd really appreciate reviews. Thank you.   
  
Miayu 


	2. chapter two

I'm baaaack... Horror among horrors, I know. Thanks for the great reviews, ya'll are awesome. Hmmm. Spell check says ya'll isn't a word yet I use it all the time. Must be a Mississippi thing. Well, I just wanted to say that I don't own a million dollars, Rogaine, Sealy postrapedic beds, or DBZ. Just letting you know. I love disclaimers, don't you? (Sarcasm) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Rise Above  
Chapter Two  
Miayu  
  
It was horrible. That was the only way to describe it. From the hold of Zarbon's ship Bulma watched helplessly as the world below was reduced to ashes. Just when she thought he was finished, another explosion would rip through the earth causing the whole planet to shake with the magnitude of the blast.   
  
"I can't stand this anymore..." Bulma murmured. She was practically in shock. So much had happened. Zarbon had brought her here with the promise that he would be back for her later. 'I would rather him kill me than watch all life on earth be exterminated as though we are insects.' Although Bulma was feeling the loss of her planet deeply, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would now be like. 'If only I hadn't followed the others. Yamucha warned me to stay at Kami House. He didn't even know I had followed them.' At the mention of an approaching alien Bulma's curiosity had been piqued and she followed a distance behind the others to investigate.   
  
'If only had would have known... Yamucha, Gokou, Gohan, Tien, Chouatzo, Piccolo, and Krillen. I still can't believe it.' Why had Zarbon come? Surely it wasn't for the dragonballs because he had killed Piccolo without a second thought. With that Bulma suddenly realized that there were no more dragonballs, and with that thought, all hope seemed lost.  
  
  
  
Vejita cast a sideways glance out the bay window. His ship would be docking with Frieza's soon. At the mere thought of the feminine alien, Vejita's stomach cramped and his jaw tightened involuntarily. 'Why do I even tolerate living when I have to swallow my pride every five minutes or end up in the regeneration tank for a week.' Vejita thought bitterly. Ever since his planet had been destroyed, it seemed like his life was own a downward slope.   
  
"Prince Vejita, we are now approaching Frieza's ship. Permission to board?" Nappa asked. "Yes, permission granted." Vejita sighed under his breath. Radditz, Nappa, and he were just now returning from Zolkar, and he was sure Frieza would already have some little 'mission' lined up for him. Planets Vejita now visited he was forced to destroy, and races he was forced to annihilate. His life pretty much centered around the regeneration tank these days. If Frieza found one discrepancy with Vejita's mission he would beat the young prince unmercifully.   
  
Vejita was jarred from his thoughts as the ship lurched forward, entering Frieza's docking bay. The prince rose, followed by Nappa and Radditz, and made their way to the front of the ship. At the entrance of the docking bay Vejita instantly recognized Dodoria, one of Frieza's underlings. He was alone and Vejita thought this odd because he was almost always at the side of his companion, Zarbon. Under Frieza, the blue skinned alien was one of his least favorite people. A saiyan can only take so many 'monkey' jokes before it starts wearing seriously one one's nerves.  
  
"Vejita! Report at once to Master Frieza!" the pink alien rasped out. 'Great, I just got back and I already have to report to the royal lizard.' Leaving Nappa and Radditz behind, Vejita followed Dodoria to Frieza wing of the ship.  
  
Arriving at a large door, Dodoria stopped. "I'd be on my best manners if I were you monkey boy, Master Frieza is not in a very good mood today." "When is he ever?" Vejita muttered under his breath.   
  
Slowly Vejita opened the door, revealing a large control room of sorts. The prince immediately saw Frieza looking out of the large window into the vast expanse of space. His back was to Vejita and he didn't turn around to address him.   
  
"So... the little prince is back from Zolkar, did you get what I asked of you?" Vejita only stared at Frieza blankly. Squashing his pride, the saiyan mummered "I an afraid I don't know what you are speaking of, Master Frieza." The tyrant instantly spun around and looked Vejita dead in the eye. "Don't tell me you forgot, little one. The Zolkarians had an important resource on their planet, and know, thanks to you, it's gone!" Vejita struggled, trying to remember what Frieza was talking about. It was not like him to forget an order. "Perhaps you informed Raditz or Nappa, Lord Frieza. I know not what you are talking of..." Frieza cut him off. "Little ape! You dare mock me by saying my memory's faded?! Well, I guess I'll have to beat you until you can show me some manners!"  
  
Vejita was dumbfounded. He was being punished for a mistake he couldn't even remember. Suddenly it occurred to the prince what was happening. Frieza was just toying with him. The tyrant wanted to get is point across: 'Don't undermine my authority.'   
  
The saiyan didn't have long to continue this line of thought as he felt Frieza doggedly grip his tail that had been wrapped around his side. "This will teach you to never disobey me again, monkey!" Vejita tried to retaliate but was rendered useless as Frieza's grip on his tail made his senses become clouded with the familiar rush of pain. 'I won't give him the satisfaction.' Vejita steeled himself. Soon a swift punch to the face and a kick to the stomach rendered the saiyan unconscious.   
  
In his unconscious state Vejita went to the place he always went in his mind. A place were he was the rightful king, feared and respected among his people, with the queen of Vejitasei at his side. But it was only a dream... Reality was much harsher.  
  
  
  
He was coming back. Bulma saw the return vessel of Zarbon's approach the ship. 'What am I going to do!?' She would have tried to escape but her legs had been chained to the floor. 'If I only had my capsules with me.' Bulma hadn't had the foresight to bring them with her when investigating the alien, and would now sale her soul for the capsule containing her toolbox.   
  
Bulma could hear the whoosh sound of the outer door opening, and knew it would only be a matter of time. With apprehension she faced the door just in time to see Zarbon enter with a look of satisfaction and something else...  
  
"All that planet conquering has made me tired. I think it's time for bed. Care to join me?" Zarbon asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "How DARE you assume I would ever, ever have anything to do with you, you blue freak!" Bulma was furious, but her rage was nothing compared to Zarbon's. "Bitch! I'll make pay for that!" Suddenly the alien was in front of Bulma, bringing his hand across her face so violently it made her cough up blood. "Go ahead... Kill me." Bulma rasped through clenched teeth. " Oh, I have something much, much sweeter in mind..." Bulma could feel his breath on the nape of neck. Zarbon forced Bulma down, and in the realization of the horror of the situation, her world turned dark as she slid into unconsciousness.   
  
A week went by. Zarbon's ship was returning the base ship as now the mission was done. The blue skinned fiend was rather proud of himself for a job well done. 'Not to mention the trophy I got in the mean time. The men at base are going to be so envious when they see her. 'Heh, I've trained her well. It gets so that she doesn't even scream or pass out during my nightly 'visits' anymore. True, she just sits there and looks off in the distance. But she'll come around soon enough.'  
  
Meanwhile, back in her quarters, Bulma gazed longingly at the chain that held her foot to the floor. 'I. Hate. Him.' Every night for the last week he had come to 'visit' her, as he liked to call it. At first she would pass out or scream bloody murder. She once managed to bite his hand, hard. In return she received a broken rib and had to spend the day in something called a regeneration tank. From then on she would just lay back and take it. She didn't know what else to do. She secretly hoped at seeing the vacant expression on her face he would lose interest and either let her go or kill her. Death would be better than what she was experiencing. Suddenly a voice on a loudspeaker could be heard.   
  
"Preparing to dock. Destination, Master Frieza's ship."  
  
Hello again! Thank you so much for the great reviews! I recognized catgirl 26, Senility Jade, BULMA 16, and ronin instantly. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and for good measure, thank you. I think the story is a wee bit angsty now, but never fear, it should end as happy as a butterfly on a spring day. (Don't ask me where that came from. I woke up at 4:00 a.m. this morning) Okaaaaay... Anywho, please review and the next chapter will be out soon. Ja ne, Miayu. 


	3. chapter three

Hi again! Well, here's chapter three! Hope you like! Oh, and if aliens invade earth and destroy all my possessions tonight, DBZ will survive. I don't own it.  
  
Rise Above  
Chapter Three  
By: Miayu  
  
  
Bulma gave a start as she heard the voice. 'What now!?' She hadn't heard Zarbon speak of this 'Master Frieza'. What were they doing here? Was there possibly someone more powerful than Zarbon in this universe? What an awful thought.  
  
Zarbon entered Bulma's chambers noting how she curled up in a ball at the sight of him. "Get your things together, we're leaving." 'What a ridiculous statement, like I actually brought anything to this hellhole.' The alien undid the chain holding Bulma's foot to the floor. With one deft move Bulma kicked Zarbon as hard as she could square in the face. While Bulma's entire leg felt as if it was on fire, Zarbon just laughed.  
  
"That was pathetic bitch. But don't worry, you'll get yours soon." Bulma had never been more scared.  
  
"Let's go." He roughly grabbed her arm and forced her up. When the door to the ship opened, Bulma couldn't help but gape. Aliens of all shapes, sizes and colors bustled around doing various and sundry jobs. Zarbon hissed in her ear, "We're going to see the master now. I expect you to be on your best behavior." "Qh, you can count on it. Bulma spat. Quit pulling so hard you barbarian!" Zarbon paid no heed and continued towards a sliding door at the end of the hall in front of them. The blue skinned alien suddenly came to a halt.   
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little monkey..." Zarbon chided as he spotted the Saiyan prince. Bulma stood cautiously behind Zarbon, but peeked around him to catch a glance at the man before her. There stood a young man who looked remarkably like a human except for a tail that twitched in the air behind him. By this time Bulma was beyond surprise. "How was your little expedition Vejita? I heard Master Freiza wasn't exactly pleased when you returned." The woman could hear the alien before her growl softly at that remark.   
  
For the first time Vejita noticed that a woman was standing behind the blue skinned idiot. She appeared withdrawn, staying as far back from the both of them as she possibly could without being pulled back forward by Zarbon. Blue hair reached down to her shoulder blades, and a long scar traced the column of her neck, what Vejita could only assume was a thing Zarbon gave her. He wasn't exactly known as a gentleman. Vejita noticed Zarbon holding the woman's hand forcefully, and decided to use this to his advantage. "So Zarbon, do women find you so repulsive now that you have to force them to sleep with you?" Bulma couldn't help but giggle at that snide remark.  
  
Zarbon looked flustered as he stuttered, "Well... at least I'm not Frieza's little bitch!" Vejita looked as though he would pop a blood vessel, but instead turned sharply on his heel and walked away.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but wonder, 'What was that all about?"  
  
  
Well, there you go! Bulma and Vejita meet! Sorry this took so long to get out. I have lots more in store! Well, see you later.  
Miayu 


	4. chapter four

Sorry I'm sooo late updating! My artistic career is taking off, and I've had to get ready for National Portfolio Day so... anywho, it went well!!! Thanks for reviewing so far, and I hope you like this chapter!   
  
Rise Above  
Chapter 4  
By: Miayu  
  
When Vejita finally reached the solitude of his room, he was literally seeing red. * How dare that...that... blue freak talk to me that way! Urghhh! * Nothing got under Vejita's skin like comments about his position under Frieza. Frieza's bitch, whore, slut, ... he had heard them all. Just because he didn't find pleasure in forcing himself on helpless females like Nappa and Radditz didn't mean he was a homosexual. He was a prince after all. He would find a suitable queen and not some piece of space trash. Until he obtained the level of Super Saiyan however, Vejita would swallow his pride and let the insults slide. But when the day came that Vejita felt such an awesome power, Vejita would finally put Zarbon and Frieza in their place.  
  
Zarbon had deposited Bulma in his own quarters. It was much more spacious than her previous living arrangements, but she really wish she had a room all her own. * I can't take much more of this! I'm gonna go insane!!* The lack of contact with other people was wearing gravely on her nerves. Zarbon had once again chained Bulma to the floor, but the chain was much longer than the previous one. She still couldn't reach the control panel that opened the door. Bulma wanted to attempt to break through her bond, but she didn't know where Zarbon had gone or when he would be back. If he caught her in the act of trying to escape there would be a severe price to pay. Bulma suddenly heard a noise at the door.  
  
" Hello beautiful! I've got some good news for you!" Zarbon sung out as he entered the room. Bulma cringed instinctively. ' As much as I don't like the idea of sharing you, once Master Frieza heard that I 'acquired' you, he practically insisted you join the harem! Isn't the great? No more being chained to the floor and you'll finally realize what a great catch I am. If you even live through a week it'll be a miracle though." Bulma felt as though she would throw up. A harem!? No! No! Tears began to slide down her face. "Why cry little one? It's not gonna be that bad." He spoke in a sickly sweet tone. " Get up. I'm taking you to your new chambers." Without another word he undid her chain and lifted the shell-shocked Bulma off the floor and carried her down the hall.  
  
  
The mess hall was alive with the sounds that accompany a group of hungry warriors. The hall was rather spacious, lined with table where Frieza's various henchmen sauntered around, enjoying the rare time between purges.  
  
Vejita entered the mess hall, placing his tray on an empty table at the back. The others under Lord Frieza's command knew better than to bother the temperamental Saiyan while he lunched less they incur his wrath.   
  
A commotion sounding from the hallways pricked the prince's curiosity momentarily. It seemed that freak Zarbon was dragging that little blue-haired woman behind him, with her kicking and screaming the entire way. "Let go of me you freak! I'm no man's property! You bastard!"   
  
Vejita's couldn't have laughed if the scene wasn't so heartbreaking. 'Like a pig to the slaughter. She must be on her way to the ship's harem.' The saiyan figured as much. Any female prisoners usually ended up there. The lifeless, broken figures that scattered the bottom floors of Frieza's ship were once feisty, vivacious women, but a lifetime's worth of torture and pain inflicted onto them by the soldiers turned them into what they are now, lifeless dolls of pleasure.   
  
'It was a shame such a feisty woman would be subjected to the harem,' Vejita thought absently. Zarbon and the woman were nearing him when Bulma somehow managed to wriggle out of the alien's grasp and make a run for it. Zarbon couldn't believe it and set off after her with a smirk. Quickly, the human dove under the nearest table: Vejita's.  
  
The prince was surprised to say the least. He nearly shot up from his chair, but stopped as he felt a trembling hand on his knee. Vejita heard a voice so quiet he almost thought he imagined it, "Please... Help me."   
  
The Saiyan peered under the table to see two large, frightened eyes staring right back at him. " Vejita! I see you've met my new little pet." Vejita looked up to see Zarbon glaring down at him smugly. Vejita inwardly sighed. He didn't want to put up with this. He was eating. " Yeah... so?" Zarbon's smirk faltered. "I suggest you move out of the way so I can collect what is mine." The prince slowly raised his eyes from Bulma's to stare right in Zarbon's face and mutter one word that he was sure he would regret. "No".  
  
Bulma practically gasped. Was this strange alien actually going to help her? She wanted to jump for joy. "Finally, I catch a break." She muttered.  
  
"What!? Listen you monkey, you move or I'll be more than happy to move you myself!" Zarbon bellowed furiously. All Vejita wanted was to piss him off because of the degrading comments he had made earlier, but know the prince knew he was in for a beating. 'Oh well, he mentally shrugged, I'm not going down without a fight.  
  
"Well then, I guess your just going to have to move me.. If you can." Vejita challenged Zarbon, spitting at the floor. The blue skinned alien was so busy being baited in by Vejita's taunts that he didn't even notice Bulma crawling from underneath the table and scurrying to adjacent tables. She really wanted to see what was happening between 'the freak' and her personal savior, but she would take any and all chances to escape being thrown in the harem. The other soldiers didn't even seem to notice her making an escape, as they were too busy watching the oncoming brawl.  
  
Zarbon smacked Vejita squarely in the jaw, which was followed with a roundhouse kick right on Zarbon's shin, bringing him to his knees. The alien swooped Vejita's feet out from under him, causing the saiyan to tumble on top of Zarbon. An all out fist brawl began to ensue, with other aliens joining in the mayhem.  
  
Zarbon's fist pummeled into Vejita, and he could feel his consciousness beginning to ebb. His blood soaked eyes rolled over to underneath his table, and, before the blackness overcame him, he couldn't help but wonder where the woman went.  
  
  
  
Bulma deftly slid past all the aliens in the mess hall, and was now searching for some semblance of a docking bay. 'It's like searching for a needle on a hay stack!' she exasperated. As she turned the hall, she entered a corridor with rooms lining both sides. A large pink alien existed a room at the end of the hall, so Bulma immediately opened a door and ducked inside. Instantly, she wished she hadn't...  
  
  
  
Hahahhahahhahhahahahah!!!!! I ended on a cliffhanger! Go Miayu! Go Miayu! Hope you like so far, PLEASE review! For the love of Mike!! Who Mike is, I'm not exactly sure... 


End file.
